A Broken Date to Celebrate
by FicFloveR
Summary: ONE SHOT Bella is tired of waiting.  A new lease on life and a case of mistaken identity lead to something unexpected.  My first attempt at fanfic.  It's rough, but it is what it is.  M for language.
1. Chapter 1

I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. Okay, I don't hate my life, just one part of it. One part that that is approximately six feet tall with sandy blonde hair. God, James is such a douche. This is the third date he has stood me up on in just as many weeks. It's not like he's working late, loser doesn't even have a job right now. Jesus, he hasn't had a job since we started dating four months ago. I know I have a "mommy complex" and want to take care of people but this is beyond ridiculous.

So here I am, sitting in a five star restaurant, by myself waiting for someone who I don't even want to show up. I really need to end this whole charade. A girl has needs, but I'm not that desperate yet. So, instead of this being the romantic date that it was supposed to be, it is now a celebration of sorts. A de-cluttering of my life, if you will. Goodbye James, hello... whoever.

I've spent too much of my life constantly waiting for men, well, tonight I wait no more. And as everyone knows the best way to celebrate is with a nice glass of wine, good food, and good company. Well, two out of three isn't bad. Now, if I could just get the waiter to come back.

I think he forgot about me. After about the fifth time he asked if I wanted to continue waiting for my guest I got a little snappy. Okay, I got a lot of snappy, so I don't blame him for disappearing. I'll have to apologize for that later, if I ever find him again. You know what? Screw it, they all get paid to be here, so what if I'm not "their" table? I'll just grab the next one that comes by...

"Excuse me, sir? Um, my waiter seems to have forgotten about me and I _really _need a glass of wine. Could you please bring me a glass of Pinot Noir? I'll wait to order until my guy comes back, but I kind of need that wine ASAP. Thanks." I offered a small smile to seem polite instead of bitchy.

Just as I finished my little spiel I looked up at the poor guy and he is looking back at me like I have two heads. Okay...guess that was bad restaurant etiquette. Note to self, don't ask random waiters for help. I shrunk back in on myself, blushing of course, and tried to mumble out an apology.

"Okay... never mind. I'm sorry, I'm sure you have other tables to tend to. Forget it, I'll just wait."

"No, I don't mind. I'll be right back with that wine, and I'll see if I can find your waiter."

I looked up to tell him thank you, but got distracted by the smirk he was now sporting on what I realize is a pretty damn good looking face. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. He gave one shake of his head and turned to go towards the bar.

I watched him walk as far as I could before he disappeared, and might I say, that is one of the best fitting pairs of black slacks that I have ever seen in my entire life. Even though James doesn't know it yet, I am newly single and a little admiration of the male species never hurt a girl. On second thought, James never has time to talk to me anyway so I'm not going to bother doing this the right way, a break up text will be more than sufficient.

I pulled out my phone and typed up the message, just a quick "we're over, don't call me" and it was done. Just as I put my phone away a glass of wine was placed on the table in front of me. I looked up at the waiter and smiled, feeling quite a bit lighter now.

"Thank you! Perfect timing!"

He placed his hands behind his back and grinned at me. "Celebrating are we?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I am. I've just recently become single again." Even I was shocked at how cheerful that came out.

He smirked that little smirk of his again. "So I gather this is a good thing then?"

"A good thing indeed."

"In that case I believe a congratulations is in order." Did he just wink at me? "Unfortunately your waiter has unexpectedly become unavailable. My name is Edward and I have the pleasure of being at your service this evening. Have you decided which of our offerings you will be having?"

"Yes, thank you. I will have the salmon if it's not too much trouble." As I handed my menu to him I gave him my own wink. Two can play that game. Turns out he is a much better player than myself, because as he took my menu he let his fingertips caress the back of my hand. Is it possible to be turned on by one touch from a complete stranger? Wait a sec... yep, definitely possible.

"No trouble at all. I'll be back momentarily. In the meantime I do have something to attend to, however I will have someone bring you another glass of wine while you wait."

I looked down and realized that at some point during our flirting session I had already emptied my glass. I remember taking a few sips, but not that much. Hmm. I laughed a little at myself and nodded to him. Yep, he was getting a big tip.

I watched him go again and bit my lip thinking about that sinful gait of his. Christ, he practically floated through the maze of tables. Oh my. I wonder if he would be that smooth in bed...shit. I have to stop. That wine was hitting me faster than I would have thought possible, or maybe I'm drunk on him.

A moment later a different waiter brought me another glass of wine. This time I was alone and more aware of my surroundings, so I sipped slowly. About ten minutes later Edward was making his way towards me with another waiter in tow. The one behind him had a tray on his arm with two plates of food and another glass of wine.

I expected them to walk past, but they stopped. Edward pulled out a chair and the other waiter placed two plates on the table and set the other glass of wine in front of Edward.

"Thank you Mike, if anyone has a need for me please tell them that I am unavailable. Thank you." The other waiter simply nodded his assent and left without a word.

I looked across the table stunned. What the...?

"Umm, not to be rude, but what are you doing?"

He paused, fork and knife mid-air over his steak, and looked at me confused. "I'm having dinner. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yes, it's obvious that you are having dinner. What I meant is, won't you be in trouble for this? It's not customary for waiters to have impromptu dinners with patrons, is it?"

"Would you feel better if I told you I didn't work here?"

"Would it be the truth?"

"Yes."

"So, if you don't work here, then how do you know the other waiters by name, why would they let you bring me drinks, and why are you wearing the uniform?" Gotcha.

There's that damn smirk again. "I know the other waiters and they let me bring drinks because I own this restaurant, and I'm not wearing a uniform. My tuxedo jacket is in the banquet room, and my pants and shirt are much better quality than what they wear."

Crap. There goes the embarrassed blush. I am such an ass.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea, I thought you worked here. I apologize for stopping you like that."

He winked, again. "Don't worry about it. I'm actually glad you did. I was about to have to suffer through dinner with a bunch of my mother's colleagues, and the cougar scene isn't really my thing. So instead I'll celebrate along with you. Do you mind?"

"No not at all, knock yourself out. I do have to warn you though, I'm not the best company."

"On the contrary, I find you quite enchanting." He smiled a genuine smile at me, and his eyes sparkled. Red hair and green eyes, I just may have found my personal good luck 'o the Irish... "So, if you would be so kind, tell me about yourself...?"

"Bella. Isabella actually, but I prefer Bella."

"Fitting. So what do you do for a living?"

"I am a writer. Freelance mostly, but I have a weekly column that runs in the Seattle Times."

"What is your last name Bella?"

Between a sip of wine and another bite of the best salmon I have ever tasted I told him "Swan".

"Ah, the author of SML? Seattle My Life, correct?"

"Yes. That would be me. I'm flattered that you recognized the name."

"To be honest, I only recently discovered the article. I read it when you reviewed our restaurant. I must say I was flattered by the praise that you paid our establishment. I also rather enjoyed your witty comments. It was a pleasure to read. Although I do have to admit that the picture of you which accompanied the article did not do you justice at all. Don't get me wrong, your picture was very pretty, but in person you are absolutely exquisite."

"I don't know about that, but thank you anyway."

"So do you only review restaurants, Bella?" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip after he said my name, so it took me a minute to compose myself enough to answer.

"No, actually. Seattle My Life is about all types of Seattle hot spots. I review restaurants, bars, clubs, cafes, independently owned shops off the beaten path. You name it, I've probably been there. Basically it's about what Seattle has to offer to the everyday person. I normally don't review restaurants of this caliber, I'm no food critic, but I had heard such good things that I decided to come by. This time it's strictly for pleasure though."

"So, are you? Being pleasured that is?"

When he spoke of my pleasure in that low, husky, voice I nearly fell out of my chair. Somewhere in my head I could hear alarms and whistles, along with someone's voice chanting "all systems crashing", but I managed to hold it together for the most part. So that's how he wants to play this? Game on.

I leaned forward and slowly wrapped my lips around a bite of my food and slowly pulled the fork back out. When I had his full attention on my mouth I bit my lower lip and moaned a little, at the taste of the food of course, and answered. "That remains to be seen Mr. Cullen, but I'd say there's a decent chance."

His eyes shot up to meet mine, and I couldn't help but answer the humored look on his face with a giggle of my own.

"I do have to confess though, I thought that your name was Emmett?"

"Oh, Emmett is my brother. He runs the day to day operations, I am more of what you would consider a silent partner."

"Ah. So if this isn't how you make your living then what do you do?"

"I am a physician. My father and I have a small general practice in downtown."

"Hmm. Restaurateur, Physician, are there any other business interests that you have that I should know about?"

"Well, if you are asking for full disclosure then yes. I happen to also be a silent partner in my sisters fashion line, Alice Cullen?"

"Quite the entrepreneur aren't we? Though I can't say I'm familiar with your sisters work, I'm not much of the fashionista. I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. I normally wouldn't come here on a date, but my recent ex-boyfriend begged me to bring him."

"He asked you to bring him to dinner?"

"Yes, well, when you won't look for a job it's hard to pay for someone else's dinner, hence the begging."

"That should be illegal. You deserve much better, if I may be so forward."

I laughed a little, without humor. "Well, it's hard to get better when no one else is interested."

"Nonsense. I'm sure you have several men waiting in the wings. You may not be aware of them but they are there."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but the wings are perfectly empty. Most men in my age group are looking for the "fun" girl. You know, the kind of girl just looking for a good time, no commitment. Guys see me as the "take home to mom" kind of girl, which is fine, but they won't be interested in a girl like me for several years."

"And what age group would that be?"

"Didn't your mother teach you to never ask a woman her age? " He grimaced a bit and I could tell he was gearing up for an apology when I stopped him. "I'm only teasing. I'm twenty five. Since you brought it up, how old are you?"

"Twenty nine, and oddly enough, in that perfect age range of looking for the type of girl that I could take home to my mother. So, we match!" He quirked his lips up in to a crooked grin.

"I don't know, the way you flirt I would assume you were looking for a little fun. No offense, you are just a man after all."

"Just a man? I can see you're the type to keep a guy on his toes. And trust me, I haven't wasted my time on "fun" girls since undergrad. Maybe I'm flirting hoping that I can convince you to go on a second date with me."

"Second? We haven't had the first yet."

"Au contraire, we are having a romantic dinner, which I am paying for, and there is definite attraction between us, so this technically counts as a first date."

"I don't need you to buy my dinner."

"I know you don't need me to, but I want to. My mother did manage to teach me a few things about chivalry. Though I am glad that your date never showed. His loss, my gain."

"Your gain, huh? Who said your plan was working?"

"Bella I may be just a man, as you so eloquently put it, but you are also merely a woman. I can read your face like an open book. You want me just as much as I want you. In all honesty, I'm only about one more blush, one more lip bite, or one more stroke on the stem on your wine glass away from taking you to my brothers office and having my way with you. "

I didn't even notice that I had been doing those things during our dinner. Damn traitorous body. How could I not want him? He is sex on legs, and I want to go for a long walk. His voice is like an aphrodisiac and that mop of hair is just asking me to wrap my fingers in it while he...

"Isabella, I would like nothing more than to continue our impromptu evening, would you mind accompanying me out?

"I wouldn't mind at all."

"Perfect. Since we are both finished with our meals, I do need to collect my jacket and say farewell to a few people. Please come with me."

He stood and pulled my chair out for me to stand. I stood on wobbly, albeit usable, legs and let him lead me by the hand in to a large room filled with people in formal wear. Luckily I had worn my one nice black dress. Though it was far from formal, no one would notice.

He led me across the room to a group of people and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Bella, this is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my sister Alice and her husband Jasper, and my mother Esme and my father Carlisle. Everyone I would like you to meet Isabella Swan."

Everyone was eyeing my carefully, though not obnoxiously. They simply looked curious.

"If you would please keep Bella company for a moment. I need to find my jacket and then Bella and I will be taking our leave for the evening. Excuse me."

He gave my hand a squeeze and shot me a reassuring grin before he turned to go. I smiled and once he was gone I returned my attention to the people in front of me. I wasn't prepared for the deafening silence that followed. The ones that didn't have their eyes wide open had opted instead to hang their jaws. Crap, I hope I didn't have something stuck to my face.

After a few more moments of awkward silence I decided to try and break the ice.

"Emmett, your restaurant is lovely and the food is absolutely delicious."

He shook his head and mumbled out a thank you, though I could barely hear it. The silence returned and everyone continued to stare at me questioningly. Finally someone cleared their throat.

"Isabella Swan, of the Seattle Times?" His mother.

"Yes ma'am. That's me."

"Pardon my family's behavior, I am afraid that you've caught us by a bit of surprise. Edward has never introduced any of his girlfriends to the family before. I think it shocked us all in to a bit of a stupor momentarily."

A chorus of agreements filled the small circle. _ Awwwwkwaaaard_.

"Actually, I'm not Edwards girlfriend. We just met this evening. I was waiting for someone that decided not to show, and he was polite enough to dine with me."

"So that's where the fucker disappeared to. Figures."

"Emmett! Language!" Carlisle flashed an apologetic smile at me, must be where Edward gets it from. "You'll have to ignore my son. He never has been one with tact."

"That's okay." I giggled. "It makes it a bit easier when surrounded with such a beautiful and successful family."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. I'm sorry my brother dumped us on you like that, though I always enjoy meeting a new potential friend." Alice. She seemed very genuine, and her husband just smiled in a silent hello.

"My husband may lack tact, but to be honest, Edward did just kind of catch us off guard. I don't think I'm the only one here that had entertained the idea that he may be playing for the other team."

Blunt much Rosalie? "I can't really attest to his sexual orientation, like I said we just met."

"Oh honey, trust me, you don't get introduced to this family unless you're gonna be around for a while. I don't know what you did to catch Edward's attention, but good job whatever it was."

"Actually I confused him for a waiter and made him get me a glass of wine."

The entire group erupted in laughter. It was obvious they weren't laughing _at_ me so I joined in.

"What can I say, I got stood up and he happened to come by at just the right time wearing something resembling the waiters uniform and I was desperate to get something to drink."

"Oh Bella, that is just priceless. That will make such a great story to tell your kids."

I snapped my head in Alice's direction. Kids? Was this girl on something?

"You will have to pardon my sister." Thank God, Edward is back. "She gets ahead of herself quite frequently. Swears that she's psychic, though she can't win the lottery."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed, but I could tell that he was a bit nervous about what had happened.

"So, if you are all done trying to scare Bella away I believe we will be leaving now. "

After a round of polite goodbye's, and an 'I'll see you soon' from Alice, we left and exited on to the bustling sidewalk.

"Ah, so, was that as weird for you as it was for me?"

"Um, I'm not sure. It was pretty weird though. You're family seems like a nice bunch, just a little excited by the fact that you don't seem to be gay anymore."

He stopped abruptly and dropped his face in his hands. "They didn't, did they?"

"Yes they did. Don't worry I assured them that I had no firsthand knowledge in that department, so they needn't get too far ahead of themselves."

I chuckled as he narrowed his eyes in a playful glare. He stepped closer to me and brushed my hair back over my shoulder. He caressed the back of my neck with that hand and leaned down until his lips were by my ear. His other hand traveled down my arm until it reached my waist and he tugged me in to his chest.

"Tell me Bella, do gay men often affect you this way?"

My breathing had picked up considerably and I couldn't keep my eyes open. The feel of his warm breath on my ear had me melting completely in to him and my hands acted of their own accord, fisting themselves in the fabric at his waist. I may have whimpered, just a bit.

"N-No. They don't."

"I didn't think so."

He extracted his body from my grasp and took me by the hand to start walking again. Once my head was cleared of the lusty fog that had taken up residence I gathered my wits enough to realize I had no clue where we were going.

"Edward, where are we heading?"

"I didn't have any particular place in mind. You're the expert on Seattle's social scene, where do you recommend?"

Well, there's a small bar about five blocks down that I like to go to. More my speed, but we'll be really overdressed."

"Lead the way."

We continued down, getting to know each other, making small talk, and before long had reached our destination. Luckily the place wasn't too crowded and we were able to find a table against the front window, looking out on to the street.

"So you're father is Chief of Police?"

"Yes, but don't worry, he lives in a small town a few hours from here."

"Good, I would hate to be arrested tonight."

"Why would you be arrested? You haven't broken the law this evening."

"Bella trust me, if your father knew the thoughts I am having about you, I would be arrested on the spot."

"Only if I wanted to press charges, and to be honest charges are the last thing I want to press against you, Mr. Cullen."

I noticed a slight twitch at the corner of his eye. It looked like he was trying his best to stay in his spot. I laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up now. We'll see who's laughing later."

The longer the evening went on the closer our bodies gravitated to one another. I lost count of the number of times our arms or legs "accidentally" brushed against the other. We each had gotten a beer when we first arrived, but they had remained untouched for the most part. We were enjoying each other too much to get drunk.

At some point the blatant flirting had stopped and we were actually just seeming to enjoy one another's company. W e talked for what felt like just mere minutes but was actually hours.

I had to admit that I was a little surprised, and a _lot_ scared as hell, when I realized after three hours that I had already somehow managed to develop some very strong feelings for Edward. I didn't want to think about it though because it was too soon to think those type of thoughts, wasn't it? When he excused himself to the restroom I took a minute to breathe and try to ground myself. I was swimming in a sea of nerves and uncertainty. The bartender made last call, meaning that our night was about to come to an end.

When Edward returned I was a little surprised to see that he was carrying four shot glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so I'll sleep with you, Edward?"

"Ah, no actually. One is for you and the other three are mine."

I had to check myself before I let loose a snort. Edward didn't seem to be the partying kind, so I'm sure I looked a bit taken aback. He slid one to me and I took it, oh God did it burn! I watched in fascination as he threw all three back one right after the other. When he finished my mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Bella, do you live far from here?"

"Um, no, just a few blocks."

"Would you mind if I escorted you home? I don't expect anything from you, I just would like to make sure that you get home safely."

"Umm...yeah. That would be fine."

We both stood from the table and he followed me on to the sidewalk. Without a word I turned and started towards my apartment. Edward reached down and took my hand in his. I looked down at our hands then up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me, but there was something else there behind his eyes, something I couldn't read. It was almost like he was looking at me...affectionately? Well, maybe he liked me just as much as I liked him.

When we reached the front of my building I stopped and turned to face him.

"Edward, thank you for dinner. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"It was all my pleasure, Bella."

After an awkward silence I stepped back away from him and he let go of my hand. This was not what I was expecting. I was expecting him to at least kiss me, I would ask him up, we would maybe make out a little, something. But not this. He hadn't even asked for my number. I was apparently way off base about him liking me, so I wasn't about to embarrass myself by asking for his. It hurt. A lot. I almost felt...heartbroken? Dear God, I've only known him for a matter of hours and already I think he's breaking my heart. What the hell is wrong with me?

I turned and started up the stairs to the entrance of my building. I reached the door and glanced over my shoulder. He was still standing there so I smiled and waved my hand. Just as I turned my key in the door I felt someone place their hand on mine.

I looked up to see Edward staring down at me. He looked almost pained. He shook his head a little and let out a humorless laugh.

"Bella, I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm probably killing any chance I might have had with you, but I really need to say this."

He watched me nervously. All I could do was blink and nod. His proximity and the smell of liquor mixed with his natural scent and cologne had created some sort of love/lust potion. I was stunned in to silence on the outside, but my insides were screaming. I had never been so acutely turned on in my entire life.

"Bella, I don't really know how to tell you this but you really need to know before this goes any further. I'm sure you're probably wondering why I haven't made a play for you yet. To be honest I just can't. I had a fantastic evening with you but I just can't go any further than this with you."

I looked down at my feet and pulled my hand back away from his. I didn't look back up because I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. I had no right or reason to be crying over this!

"It's okay Edward. You don't owe me any explanations. We had a great night, there's no need to read any more in to it than that. Thanks again." I was amazed that my voice didn't betray me.

I quickly turned the key again and pushed my way inside. I didn't notice that he had stuck his hand out to stop me until I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. He stepped in the lobby behind me and let the door shut behind him. He spun me to face him and when I didn't look up at him he lowered himself so he could see my face. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to wipe away the single tear that had made its way on to my cheek.

"Shit! Bella this is coming out all wrong. Please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset Edward. Just let it go, I'm a big girl and I can handle it. So you aren't interested, whatever. Life goes on, tomorrow's a new day, and all that jazz. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"That's just it, though, I do have to explain this to you. Bella, if you were any other girl I would take you upstairs, have sex with you, then leave and probably never see you again. But you're not any other girl, you're _you_. Not that I've done that type of thing a lot. There really haven't been that many. Oh God, I keep making this worse."

"Relax. I get it, I've already told you I'm not the "fun type" of girl. I understand."

"Bella I think I'm in love with you!"

What. The. Fuck?

We looked at each other both completely taken by surprise. He looked surprised that he had said it and I was surprised that I was happy about it.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud. Christ, I'll just go now. I can't believe that I've ruined this already. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again. I'm sorry."

He turned and made it halfway out the door before I finally found my voice.

"Edward wait! I think I'm in love with you, too! I don't know how or why, and you know absolutely nothing about me, but I think I feel it too."

He strode back to me and took my face in his hands. "Bella I know everything about you. I know you are beautiful inside and out, you are smart, attentive, witty, funny, you're and only child, you're father is Charlie and he is the chief of Police in Forks, your mother is Renee Dwyer and she is about as scatterbrained as they come but you love her and she is one your closest friends, you moved to Forks when you were seventeen because your mother married Phil, you attended the University of Washington here in Seattle, the only pet you've ever had was a goldfish that died as a result of complications from rinsing the soap out of your Barbie dolls hair in the fish bowl, you blush for just about every emotion that you experience. I know all of that about you, but none of that makes me feel this way.

"There is something about you that just feels..._right_. I can't explain it. With every other person I've ever dated or been with its felt somewhat forced. Like we only did things that couples were _supposed_ to do. With you it all feels natural, and right, and we haven't even done anything yet."

I sat stunned. I knew I had talked a lot at the bar, but I didn't know I had said that much, but he was right. I knew a lot of facts about him, but our connection went deeper than that.

"I know exactly what you mean. It kind of feels like there's this part of me deep inside that is connected to you somehow. I know that this is going to sound really forward, but I really want you right now. I would really like it if you would come up to my apartment, but there's something I need to know first. It's kind of weird, but it's a pet peeve of mine. Do you squeeze the toothpaste from the bottom or in the middle? Cause, if you squeeze in the middle then that's a deal breaker."

Edward threw his head back and let out an extremely boisterous laugh. I had to laugh too, grateful that the levity of the moment had passed and we were back to being comfortable with one another.

As he calmed down, Edward gazed in to my eyes, smirking. He grabbed me around the waist and slowly pulled me in to him, biting his lip as I got closer. I reached up and touched his lip tugging it out from between his teeth.

"I tell you what. Let's go up to your apartment, and we can find out how I squeeze the toothpaste in the morning. Something tells me that if I play my cards right tonight then toothpaste will be the last thing on your mind tomorrow."

Dear God, I hope so... yes, please, and _thank_ you.


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Note

Just wanted to let everyone know that I have started posting a new story. It is a multi-chapter fic, but it is already written in it's entirety. I actually wrote the story last year, but used original characters. I am replacing mine with the Twilight gang, and moving the location to Forks.

It doesn't have any reviews yet, but it's been put on quite a few favorites and alerts lists. I'm not saying that to ask for reviews, just to let you know it may be better than you would think due to the lack of reviews.

I realize now how many good stories I may miss out on because I usually only read ones that have several reviews listed.

Anyway, check it out if you want. Hope everyone is doing well out there in the fanfic world!


End file.
